


Their Gnashing Teeth And Criminal Tongues

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, Crying, Cuddles, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT3, Panic, Self-Doubt, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata feels insecure about his relationship with Kenma and Kuroo, who have both been inseparable since day one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Gnashing Teeth And Criminal Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> (Title: This Is Gospel - Panic! At The Disco)

Everyone had their doubts. It's stupid, right? 

They wouldn't be with him just out of pity... Would they?

...Well, would they? 

'You're lucky they've even been with you this long.'  
'They've had each other their whole lives, they don't need you.'

Hinata looked to his boyfriends, Kenma had his head in Kuroo's lap, while Kuroo ran his long fingers through the smaller boy's hair. 

Hinata sighed.  
"You alright, Shouyou?" Kenma asked, his game paused. 

Hinata froze before nodding,  
"Yeah. Just watching... This." He said, forcing his attention to the television that was playing a really boring documentary. 

Kenma and Kuroo gave each other worried glances. 

"You don't even like documentary, Shou." The tall black haired male raised an eyebrow.

The orange haired boy pretended he didn't hear. 

'How are you meant to build a relationship on lies and insecurities?' 

Hinata stood up abruptly. He didn't want the other two see him right now. 

He ignored Kenma when he called out his name. And quickened his pace when he heard Kuroo's heavy footsteps follow behind him. 

He slammed the bathroom door, locking it. 

"Shouyou? C'mon, what's wrong? Tell us what happened." Kuroo panicked from behind the closed door.

Hinata bit back the sob that was bubbling inside him. 

"Do-do I make you happy?" He asked quietly. 

"What? Speak up, we can't hear you." Kenma sounded panicked too. 

Hinata cleared his throat.  
"Do I make you happy?" He asked again.  
"Do you both honestly like having me here?" 

Kuroo jiggled at the handle.  
"Please just open the door. We'll talk about this together. Face to face."

Hinata gulped.  
'You're being a coward.'  
"I know." He mumbled softly to himself.

He unlatched the lock on the door, looking to his two boyfriends.

"Thank god." Kuroo sighed in relief at the same time Kenma took Hinata's hand and said  
"Let's go sit down and talk."

So they did.

They say on the couch, Kuroo tucked tightly to Hinata's left side and Kenma tucked tightly to his right. 

"What happened? You scared us." Kenma asked, resting his hands on top of the ginger's.

Hinata shrugged.

"Be honest with us." Kuroo said with a frown.

Hinata gulped and nodded.

"L-lately I've just felt like I shouldn't be here. Like I'm intruding. It used to be just you two, it always was, and now I'M here and I've ruined everything!" By the end he was hysterical, his chest felt like it was on fire and he felt like he was going to vomit.

"Don't say that." Kuroo said.  
"Do you know what you do to us? To Kenma? You were the first person he spoke to, Shou, he trusted you from the moment you both met, him and I didn't even bond that well straight away. So don't doubt us."

"You made me more social. I've met new people, thanks to you. If I hadn't met you, I would still be closed off." Kenma gave a small smile. 

Hinata cried. That can't be right, they can't be telling the truth. Kenma is happy and social because of him? HIM? 

Kenma kissed his cheek as Kuroo kissed his head. 

"We're right here. And we're not going anywhere." 

"You're stuck with us now." Kuroo said, making both of his boyfriends laugh. 

Hinata smiled.  
"Let's watch good. This documentary is boring."  
Kuroo and Kenma laughed, flicking the channel to something else that none of them paid attention to. 

Instead, they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
